The Story of a voice
by sukiyaki36
Summary: It's a story about V-Ranma. By the way this story is like an extra epilogue of 'Amnesia'. It might help you understand a lot more if you read Amnesia first


A/N: For all those that are curious about V-Ranma. Well here is his story told in first person view. By the way V-Ranma will just be Ranma in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm hearing voices! C.N. Kick me in the shins!  
  
C.N.: Ok! Kicks  
  
The story of a Voice  
  
I am the memories of Ranma Saotome, or instead I am Ranma Saotome who has been given another chance at life. I came to be the moment the real Ranma Saotome lost his memories. During that time that Ranma's body was unconcscious I transferred memories of the two people that he loves the most.  
  
Number one, obviously was Akane Tendo, or should I say Akane Saotome.  
  
Then Number two was my, I mean, his mother, Nodoka Saotome.  
  
By using this method I was able to steer Ranma into a wholly new path.  
  
Since I was his memories I knew what he felt before the incident.  
  
Out of all the other three fiancees he has the strongest feeling for Ukyo. Yet, even that feeling was a bit like a love between family instead of lovers.  
  
Shampoo, he only liked as a friend. The only reason he keeps his temper is because Ranma never had that many friends before. He knows it's wrong, but he put up with her because he doesn't want to be alone.  
  
Kodachi.  
  
Hmm, Kodachi.  
  
I won't say anything about Kodachi. My memories of her was too scary to even recollect. Suffice to say Kodachi is unremarkable.  
  
Then came the moment when the awakened and new body of Ranma kissed Akane Tendo. That is when I was able to take form and manifest myself as a voice. Of course, since I am the old Ranma I acted and talked the way the old Ranma would act.  
  
Then as the moments passed and the new Ranma began to realize his feelings, I was able to take him within his mind.  
  
The only thing that I didn't anticipate was the fact that Akane was able to follow us into the memories. So I had to show the memories that were restored in third person.  
  
The good thing was that actually worked very well! Using this method the new Ranma's mind didn't become cluttered with habits such as catphobia, egoouss Gigantus (Big ego), Prejudices, and none of Genma Saotome's stupid and insane teachings.  
  
The process of restoring his memory was a task that took weeks to accomplish fully. After that Ranma confessed his love to Akane. Boy was I envious whe he kissed her.  
  
Okay, okay now back to the present.  
  
Ranma and Akane are getting married! This wedding coincides directly with their graduation day!  
  
In fact the two patriachs are probably getting drunk and crying their heart out right now.  
  
Now Ranma and Akane are dancing slowly. Over the year, Akane's hair had grown again and it was now spilling just below her neckline. Oh I wish I was married.  
  
Wait a minute! I am married, well technichally anyway.  
  
Then I felt a light touch on my back. When I turned around there stood the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" The blue-haired girl asked in a voice that made me gulp and blush.  
  
"Sure." I answered shortly. Then I took her outstretched hand and took her to the middle of the field of flowers that had suddenly appeared.  
  
As we danced slowly through the flowers I noticed something.  
  
There was a ring on my hand. Then I saw an identical ring on the girl's arm.  
  
"So what's your name?" I asked as I looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"My name is V-Akane. What is yours?" She answered with a smile that made my heart stop at the beauty.  
  
"My na... na...... na....... name is..... is...... is........ V-Ranma." I answered with a stutter.  
  
"Nice to meet you V-Ranma." She said with another smile. Oh man she's killing me!  
  
"Nice to meet you too." I said. Then she did something that took me completely by suprise. She leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips.  
  
As she kissed me a floodgate of memories seemed to open to the both of us. Then I knew.  
  
I knew that she is who that I have been waiting for.  
  
"I love you, V-Akane." I said as we broke off our kiss.  
  
"I love you too, V-Ranma." She answered. Then she laid her head on my chest and we continued to dance, content to be together.  
  
For the voice of memories is not alone any more.  
  
As Ranma and Akane danced, Ranma's face broke into a large grin.  
  
"So did it work?" Akane asked as they danced slowly.  
  
"Oh yes. He sounds like it's Christmas in there." Ranma answered, looking deeply into his wife's eyes.  
  
"What a coincidence. It sounds the same on this side of the coast, too." Akane said with a grin that was even bigger that Ranma's.  
  
Then the couple danced, with their memories dancing with them in a dance of love.  
  
"So shall we retire to our room?" Ranma asked with a naughty grin.  
  
"Hentai! Yes I think we should." Akane answered with a slight blush.  
  
So as husband and wife exited the dojo. Many faces followed them with different looks.  
  
The parents and family looked with joy and support.  
  
The ex-fiancees looked with some regret, but was happy in the arms of their new loves.  
  
The ex-suitors looked also with regret, but was reminded of the new light in their lifes.  
  
The Kunos had to be restrained from trying to wreck the wedding.  
  
And me? I'm just sitting here looking over all of them.  
  
Then after you all leave I'll head over to the newyleds room. Snicker  
  
Just kidding!  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well you could count this as an extra epilogue for Amnesia. I really hoped you liked it. Whoa it's nearly midnight! I got school tommorow. Please review this okay? 


End file.
